


The Beast King's Bride

by BrocksAngel90



Series: WWE royal loves stories [1]
Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Rough Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-05
Updated: 2017-05-18
Packaged: 2018-05-24 23:46:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,213
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6171568
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BrocksAngel90/pseuds/BrocksAngel90
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Brock Lesnar is a king looking for a bride and when he meets princess Natalie he has found the one and says its her or war. To save her home from war she agrees and once she moves to his kingdom she realizes that he is nothing like the rumors she had heard about the beast king. After she falls in love with him she learns of a looming threat that only she can end.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The king meets the princess

**No one's POV**

Brock sat on throne and sighed as another princess was  brought in front him to be his potential queen and she was just as beautiful as the other and just as dumb and lacking of an opinion as the others had been. "Send in my advisor I need to speak with him." Brock said to his servant. When Lord Heyman walked into the room he was worried because the kind looked unhappy. "Sire how may I be of service to you?" Lord Heyman asked. "Paul drop the Royal stuff and just tell me what is going on as far as allies and trading." Brock said." Well we are fine as far as trading and our allies but King Huffman wants to meet with you and give you a tribute gift as a means to sign a peace treaty with you. His kingdom has quite a few allies and that will make us a part of a larger territory. He has married his daughters and son off to larger kingdoms and they have become his allies." Lord Heyman said as he stood in front of the king." Well send word that we will leave at dawn tomorrow." Brock said.

**Meanwhile at King Huffman's palace**

**Sir Neville's**   **POV**

I am going to be in so much trouble if the king finds out about princess Natalie out here training with me and the other knights and even tho she is able to fight just as well as we are she can't hide very well and her father is headed this way."Sir Neville how are the new recruits doing?" King Huffman asked me. "Sire they will be great guards for the palace and royal family." I say as I bow to the king. " Well I know why you are sweating but fear not I know that my little rough princess Natalie is out here learning to fight and I allow it." King Huffman said. "Sire I tried to stop her but she was determined to learn." I said as we both watched her take down a knight twice her size. Once Natalie saw her father she sheathed her sword she ran over and hugged her father. " Natalie you need to stay dressed nicely tomorrow because a king is coming to negotiate a peace treaty and you are always the one to broker the best terms for both sides. We are meeting up with King Lesnar from the east." King Huffman said to his eldest daughter. 

**Natalie's POV**

I changed into a simple dress and headed to the study my father let me do my work to help with the treaties in I pulled out the map and saw that we bordered King Lesnar's kingdom and we shared a peach grove with him so that was a starting point and I found that trading would be a benefit to both kingdoms and that becoming allies would make our lands a stronghold against any invaders. I was only worried because his nickname was the beast king and its said that he his a big man and he is also very meanI hope that he is a reasonable man and my father offers great tribute gifts to all those we make treaties with. The next day as I sat in the library reading waiting for my father and King Lesnar to come from inspecting the animals and other things he may want as a tribute gift. When they made it to the library to talk I stand up and say " King Lesnar I am princess Natalie Huffman I will be assisting my father in negotiating the peace treaty between our kingdoms." Once I looked up I noticed that he was a large man ,he was also handsome due to his ice blue eyes and strong features. After a few moments I finally gathered my thoughts and followed the men over to the table where the treaty was set up.

**Brock's POV**

I am so glad my advisor came with me even tho I didn't take my eyes off the princess I didn't hear a word she said. She was so beautiful with her dark brown skin, her brown eyes,lush full lips, her full figured body along with her long wavy black hair. Once we had signed the treaty I saw the princess rush off and promise to be back for dinner I asked the king to show me his army,once made it to the practice field I saw a smaller figure take out quite a few of the larger guards.I immediately get changed because I love a good practice fight and as I walk out onto the field I see that the other guards are defending the smaller one who had beaten them earlier once I finish fighting them I advance on the smaller guard and I see that they are holding their own against but not for long before it is over I have them trapped and disarmed. "Take off your helmet so that I may know such a brave and skilled fighter."I said as I sheathed my sword. Once the person removed their helmet I was shocked and impressed to see princess Natalie standing there. I had finally found what I wanted to as a gift to seal the deal with this kingdom. Later that night during the feast the king said "King Lesnar now that we have dined and we have signed the paper work what do you want as a gift.You may have anything you want  in the kingdom." "Well I have seen quite a few things of great beauty in this kingdom but I want what sits on your left hand side in a blue dress.I want her and nothing else or I will wage war and take her." I said. "King Lesnar my daughter is not a tribute gift she is a person whom I have promised to not marry off unless she wants to. The choice is not mine but hers and I support her no matter what she decides." King Huffman said. "If I agree to be your gift will you promise not to wage war on my homeland?"princess Natalie asked. "Yes but only if you agree to be my bride not just a tribute gift." I replied. "Yes I will marry you King Lesnar."she said with a fearful smile.

**Natalie's POV**

I can't believe this he asked for me but no man has ever paid me much attention since I am smart and I like to fight along side the knights and guards,but I will do anything to protect my family and friends from the ravages of war. Later he and my father negotiate the terms of my transfer which I remember from my sisters getting married and I have to leave anything but two small important things behind once I change carriages. I select the locket my mother gave me and the bracelet that is like the ones my sisters took with them. I hope the stories I've heard about him are untrue.


	2. Getting to know each other

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Brock shows Natalie the kingdom and let's her resume her training he also show her the kind of man he is. Natalie fights with a knight. The couple is married and has sex. A looming threat is revealed

**_Natalie's POV_ **

The next morning I sat in my room and due to tradition I had to have my meals  in my room until I left and no one other than my maids and my family could see me. I hate  sitting here not be able to practice or do anything that I like. Later while I smearing lunch my sisters showed up. "Sasha,Naomi,Cameron what are you all doing to here?" I asked. "Well dad sent word last night that you were getting married to prevent war from breaking out." Sasha said with a smile. "Well she was always the most responsible one out of all of us."Kofi said as he walked into my room. I hugged my brother and sisters then I broke down into tears. After they all left  ate dinner then took a bath I put on a simple white dress and my hair was left down. Once it was dark I was taken to the carriage by my father during the ride Neville and a few other knights stayed close to my carriage until we reached the border. Once I crossed into King Lesnar's land I knew my life was about to change. After I was made to change into a dress the king selected I was led to a different carriage and as we rode thru the countryside I fell asleep hoping in would wake up in my bed at home.

_**Brock's** **POV**_

Once the carriage arrived I saw that Natalie was asleep so I lifted her out of the carriage and carried her to what will he her bedroom until we are married and I order her private maid Becky to make sure she is comfortable. Once I was in bed I thought about how beautiful she looked even while she slept. The next day when I came down to breakfast to see Natalie was already there and dressed and waiting. "Good Morning your highness."  Natalie said as she stood up and bowed. "Please princess Natalie we aren't very formal here so please relax and be yourself. If you need or desire anything but a ride home just me or the servants and it will be provided to you. After breakfast I would like you to come out and will show you around the palace and the kingdom." I said as I sat down to eat. Once breakfast was done I called for my sword and grabbed a pouch of gold coins, after we began to walk around the village I could see that Natalie was relaxing around me. I saw an old lady struggling with her cart so I stopped and asked the princess to hold my sword as I pushed the cart to the old woman's stall for her. After that it seems the princess looked at me confused. "Why did you help her most kings would've cared or would have had others do the work?"the princess asked. "Well princess Natalie I feel that a king should help his people in all ways not just by sitting on a throne making decisions." I replied as I held out my arm to her. We walked own and when we reached the blacksmiths new swords I saw her eyes light up (unlike most women who roll their eyes), then she saw a sword that made her smile. I asked the blacksmith the price and he said"Sire this sword is a little light for you but it is only threefold coins and I have the sheath already made for it."" Very well John." I said before handing him six gold coins. I told him to have it delivered to the palace and then we walked on and I had the weapons tailor and the dressmaker appointed to come by the palace the next day. Once we made it back to the palace it was lunchtime. Once we were both done eating I showed Natalie around the palace and the grounds she was very interested in the training field and I saw the look of longing to train on her face so I said" I want you to continue the same training you had at home but be warned these mean are not used to battling a woman so they will not pull punches or treat you nicely." "I wouldn't want them to at home it took me wearing a mask before they fought me fully."she said. After that came the chore of planning our wedding and to my surprise Natalie was quick and efficient about picking things not lingering over things like food or guests.

_**Natalie's** **POV**_

After we got done with the wedding stuff I went to my chambers to rest and then freshen up for dinner and on my bed lay the sword the king bought at the market today along with a practice uniform. I am realizing that he is not cruel as the rumors  say. Once it is time for dinner I head into the dinning hall and see all the men rise as I head towards the kings right hand side. Once I sit so does everyone else. "Thank you for the gifts your highness." I say as my plate is sat I front of me." Those are what you need and as my soon to be bride call me Brock. Princess Natalie."he replied. "Well Brock please call me Natalie."I said as we began to eat soup. During dinner the conversation was very lively and when Brock mentioned the knight and guard training a knight named sir Owens said" I heard that some of the other kingdoms are allowing women to train in sword fighting, what good would that do?" Before I could stop myself I said "Well my father allowed me to train with the guards and when a man tried to rob me on the way to my brothers wedding I was able to fend him off with a sword. So it may make it easier for women to protect themselves." " Well the princess brings up a very good reason." Sir Orton said. After that the king and his men headed to the library I headed to my chambers and sat near the window reading, after about ten minutes Becky my personal maid /lady in waiting came and said " Princess the king want to see you in the study." I head down to see the king and the knights are looking at a map and I notice a large portion is circled. " Princess do you know what people live in these lands?" Lord Heyman asked me." Well those are the Reigns ,USO and Snuka kingdoms my sisters and brother are married to the rulers of these lands.My sister Sasha is married to King Roman,my sisters Naomi and Cameron are married to the twin Kings Jimmy and Jey, and my brother Kofi married amazon Queen Tamina. They are all allies with my father."I replied. " What of this place?" Has your father traded a child for peace there?" Sir Owens said with a sneer. "First off sir my sisters and brother chose to marry the people they are with. Second those are the dark lands where the Wyatt clan lives and they practice dark magic." I say as I point to the map. After that went back up to my room and as Becky helped me get ready for bed I felt that sir Owens had a second agenda. The next morning I was awakened by Becky saying "M'lady the dress maker is here you must put on your dressing gown." I get up and once I have my dressing gown on I am measured and have chosen a out twenty different fabrics. After that I am told to put on my practice uniform and meet the king for breakfast.After a quiet meal I am taken to the weapons tailor and then sent to the practice field. I am walking up to the men and sir Owens sees me and says" The king said to treat you the same as the men so you'll quit after today." I just smiled and stood in line. I was made to face off in fist fighting with every single man and even tho I was out weighted plenty of times I came out on top every time then sir Owens and I sword fought and I disarmed him and he was so angry that after I sheathed my sword he tried to arrack me only to be taken down by sir Orton,who had a steward set to inform the king. When Brock came to the field he had Owens sent to the dungeon and promoted sir Orton to captain.  After a few weeks I realized that Brock was nothing like the stories about him he was a civilized and smart man but a strong yet gentle man, I felt myself falling in love with him by the time our wedding came I was so happy my heart could burst.

_**No** **one's** **POV**_

The kingdom was a buzz with the wedding of the king to princess Natalie ,the kings and queens from near and far were there when princess Natalie walked down the aisle everyone gasped at her beauty. The ceremony was extra long because  after the marriage the princess had to crowned queen. At the reception the couple received guests and while they were eating the new queen's sister brought up the traditional dance so after the sisters and brother gathered up their husbands and wife the dance started. Queen Natalie was encircled by her sisters and brother as the king was encircled by the other kings and queen as the others danced around them they clapped hands as the circles got closer and closer the kings and queen held hands with their spouses King Brock and Queen Natalie were in the center dancing closely and finally they kissed passionately, after a few more hours they retired to their private chambers.

_**Brock's POV** _

I am so nervous because unlike most kings I have never taken a slave or wench to bed or visited a brothel. I wanted my wife to be the only woman I ever touched and now the time is here. When Natalie comes out of the dressing room she had on a sheer sleeping dress and I love the way her body is bathed in moonlight. I pull her close and kiss her then as the kissing gets hot and heavy I lay her on the bed and after I  take my clothes off I see that she is having trouble with her gown so I rip it open with eagerness and after we are both naked I slowly slid into her tight opening and then I speed up as she mains and I start to fuck her tight little pussy as she mains my name once she cums all over my cock I shoot my seed deep inside her. After she drifts off to sleep I wrap her in a blanket and carry her to my royal sleep chambers because in the morning our first sheets shall be hanged for the world to see the blood I spilt from her and I'd rather spare her the embarrassment. When we get up the next morning she says" Is this where we will be every night or is this your place to bring whores and wenches?" " This is where we will sleep together every night I have no need of whores or wenches I only have eyes for you my queen. We take breakfast in bed because Natalie doesn't want to deal with the whole bloody sheet thing that the Earls,Dukes, and Lords have to inspect. The rest of our day is spent receiving gifts.

**_Over the dark mountains_ **

_**Bray** _ _**Wyatt's** **POV**_

I look into my crystal mirror and see that King Brock has touched what King Huffman denied me. Natalie should rule by my side she has powerful magic in her blood and she will be mine even if I have to wage war on the strong hold her father and new husband have built I have spies planted in all of those lands so it will be easy to locate their weakness now I must bide my time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The bloody sheet thing is something that did happen in the old days so glad its not a thing anymore,just wanted you guys to know I'm not that sick.


	3. Natalie's new life

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Natalie lives as queen. Brock finds out he and Natalie have a common secret. A change in the royal court. Sasha and Roman visit. The sisters sense darkness coming so do their husbands.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it took so long but some bad thongs happened and my husband had to be hospitalized after he tried to commit suicide

**Natalie's POV**

Brock and I have been married for a month and things between us were wonderful. He also let me continue to have the same input I had at home which included helping run the kingdom. One day a woman requested an audience with us and I was shocked when she said that she wished to go to school and that it was against the law for women who weren't of noble blood to become educated. "I think that the king and I shall take your concerns under advisement and we shall rule on the matter later." I said as I looked at Brock who was simply resigned to the fact that law was law. Later while Brock and I were in the library relaxing he said " Natalie I know you want to talk about the school thing but I think if you want school set up for women to learn then you must put in the work and write the law I will fully support you and I know you will do what is right." "Thank you Brock I just want all women to have chance to become as educated as I am." I said as I hugged him. A couple of days later  it was time to reveals huge secret to Brock and I just hope it went like it did with Sasha when she told Roman. I went to our room early after dinner and put on a white a ankle length gown and then I sat near the window ass the full moon rose. When Brock came into the room I stood up and said"Brock I am a witch I practice light magic and have power that I use to help others and heal people. It is a rule that a witch has to wait til the first full moon of her marriage to tell her husband or the couple will be cursed. If you don't want me to keep my powers just take this dagger and cut my throat I will not die but my power will drain from my body.If you are happy with me then take the dagger and cut both our palms and my magic will be able to tell me when you are in danger or hurt." I held out a dagger my great grandmother gave my mother who gave it to my sister and it was finally passed to me. Brock took the dagger grabbed my hand cut it then cut his own and we placed our hands together I felt my power connect to him then I felt a unexpected sensation. When he let go of my hand he looked into my eyes and said " I have power also Natalie so I'm not afraid nor am I worried  about yours." After we bandaged our hands we both climbed into bed and Brock slid his rock hard cock into me and began to plunge in and out of my dripping wet pussy he kept pumping in and out of me until we both came.

**Brock's POV**

I'm so glad that Natalie and I our connected thru our magic and now our bond is much stronger. The next day I see Natalie standing in a field near the castle looking like she was in a trance, when I got close enough to touch her she blinked a couple of times then said"My sister Sasha and her husband King Reigns are coming to visit soon." " Were you just taking to her when you were standing here staring off into space  like that?" I ask as I wrap my arms around her. She nods and then turns around and kisses me. I am about suggest we head into the castle when a guard rides up and says " Sire there is fight between the queen's maid Becky and Lady Charolette's maid Emma." After Natalie and I are on our horses we ride down to the town square where the two women are being held by two castle guards. When we approach everyone bows but I see the look that Emma shoots at my wife. When Natalie dismounts from her horse I know that she saw it too. "Emma what is it that my personal maid do that caused you to come to blows with her?" Natalie asked with a smile. "Nothing your highness she just struck me for no reason." Emma replied all the while acting as if she was superior to Natalie. "Well Becky what do you have to say for yourself?" I ask as I dismount. "Sire Lady Charolette and Emma were saying awful things about the queen and as her loyal servant I felt it my duty to protect her honor and the honor of you sire." Becky said as she threw a heated glare at Emma. "What were they saying about my beautiful wife?" I ask. "They said that she only married you for the crown and that you were deceived cause she wasn't pure when you married her also that she is a witch and bewitched you into marrying her." Becky said. "Well her beauty did bewitch me ,but she married me because she fell in love with me and as you all know I wield magic and so does Natalie. Unless the two of them were in bed with us they have no idea if my wife was pure or not." I say with venom pointed at the women in question.

**Natalie's POV**

I smiled at the fact that my maid and my husband defended me even if it was going to cause a stir in the kingdom.I looked at Becky and said" Head back to the palace and wait in your chambers." "Emma you are to be jailed until a fitting punishment can be found for you. Lady Charolette you will be stripped of your title as lady of the court and my wife will find a  suitable replacement." Brock said as he had the guards to take Emma to the dungeons to wait for her sentence. Once we got back to the palace I hugged Brock and said" Brock you stood of for me and stripped a person of their nobility I don't think anyone has ever done that for me. I love you so much honey.""Natalie you're my queen and no one will ever disrespect you as long as blood run thru my veins." Brock said as he held me close to his heart. The next day I had made my choice as to who would be my new lady of the court and I also came up with Emma's punishment, when we called the court to be assembled, I sat on my throne and said" Since the former lady of the court Charolette Flair had an issue with me I had to choose a new lady of the court so after some delibration I decided to let my personal maid chose and since she knows people here much better than I do she said that Natalya Neidhart was the perfect choice so I now pronounce Ms. Neidhart as the new lady of the court of the Lesnar kingdom." The whole court gasped at the fact that I let my maid chose a member of the royal court. After that was done Brock said " Emma your punishment will fit your temperament you are banished to working with lepers until you have become more lady like. Becky you have been promoted to the position of head maid to the queen and since Ms. Flair has no means to support her self she is now your person maid." Later that Brock and I stood at the palace stairs waiting for Sasha and Roman to show up,once they arrived Sasha and I hugged we were talking so much our husbands quickly forgotten. I heard Roman say"Don't feel bad before she got married whenever she came to visit it seemed like I didn't exist either. Their father said when they were little that were attached at the hip, it has to do with the magic they share." I smiled at the fact that at least the men could talk to each other. Later that night after dinner Sasha were talking while Brock and Roman were having an after dinner drink,and Sasha said "Natalie I feel trouble coming and it seems like the Wyatt clan my be the cause." "I will know by morning you know if you feel it and I dream it then it happens." I said as I hugged her hoping not to dream of the Wyatts because they have dark magic and if they attack we will have to do something drastic. That as sleep overtook me I felt Brock hold me tight.

 ** _Dream_**   **Natalie's**   ** _POV_**

Sasha and I stand in a field with our sisters and we are using our magic but all four us have it but Naomi and Cameron have never had magic then I walk up to Bray and he stabs me in the heart as the other Wyatts do the same to my  sisters and our husbands are tied powerless to help us.

**Brock's POV**

Natalie wakes up gasping and crying so I pull her close and hug her til she calms down and falls back asleep. I don't want to tell her that I saw her dream and that Roman feels what Sasha feels but how do we stop whats coming without causing a panic. I hope that the girls find a way to fix it.


	4. The final battle

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Natalie and her sisters get more powerful. Their father is killed and their brother is kidnapped. They have traitors protecting them. When Bray wages war they must take drastic messures to assure as victory

**_Bray_ _Wyatt’s POV_**

I have called all my spies together to make sure that there are no surprises when I attack the kingdoms. “Sire it seems like queen Sasha and queen Natalie have as mental link I saw queen Sasha standing in a field with a blank look and she said she was talking to queen Natalie and then she walked away.”Sir Rollins said. “Queen Natalie also did the same and said she was talking to queen Sasha.”Sir Orton said. “Well the other two don’t have any magic we can just hold them hostage along with their brother.”Sir Mercury said. “That’s right it would be easy to kidnap them.”Sir Noble said. “I am tasked with guarding the Amazon queens little husband, so I could take him with no problem.”Lady Jax said. “I want you all to understand no matter how tempted you are do not touch the queens they are to become our brides and the king will be a sacrifice.” I said as I looked at my small army, we didn’t have large numbers but we did have power beyond what Natalie and Sasha have.

_**Brock’s** **POV**_

Roman and I are in the library going over a battle plan since our kingdoms are closest to each other and Sasha and Natalie can form a magic barrier if we need them to, when the Natalie and Sasha burst into and Natalie says “Naomi is in danger.” as Sasha says “So is Cameron we need to go see them.” I nod at Roman and we have the coachmen get the carriages ready. Natalie put on something simple and had Sasha to do the same in-case something happened. Once we are riding thru the woods Natalie says “They Wyatts have spies in all the kingdoms Sasha and I can figure it out but they may be well hidden a dark heart can be hidden with potions. I think that something is going to happen soon and I’m so scared for you and my sisters.” “Natalie I won’t let anyone hurt you or your sisters.” I said as I held my wife close. When we finally reached the twin city we see citizens holding candles outside the castle. When Jimmy Jey rush out as our arrival has been announced they run up to Natalie and Sasha. “Sasha Naomi spoke your name before she collapsed.”Jimmy said. “Natalie Cameron spoke of you before she too collapsed.” The girls rushed to their sisters sides.

_**Natalie’s** **POV**_

When we reached our sisters Sasha looked at me cause I knew she felt what I felt magic in the air. After about an hour our sisters sat up and Naomi said “Sasha I heard you say take this power and when the time comes you will use it.” “I felt Natalie tell me the same thing.”Cameron said. When we walked out into the courtyard Jimmy and Jey hugged their wives before asking what was wrong. “Well it seems our sisters got their magic and since tonight is a full moon you must bind with their magic.”I said as Brock put his arm around me. Once it began to get dark and the moon rose we duplicated the dagger and our sisters approached their husbands and once their magic was bonded, everyone was calm. I noticed that two of the guards looked worried by the fact my sisters having magic.Later we were meeting to plan what to do in case of an attack when Brock, Jimmy,Jey, and Roman came is all dressed in amour. “Natalie, Sasha, Cameron and Naomi, your father has been killed and your brother was kidnapped.” Brock said as he held me while the others held their wives I felt Sasha send me a message and I sent it to Cameron as Sasha relayed it to Naomi who looked shocked.

_**Bray** **Wyatt’s POV**_

When Lady Jax came back with King Kofi I set him up in a comfortable room where he would be safe until his sacrifice, I also heard that all the Queens had their magic now, but with their father dead they are not strong enough for a fight. I call my spies together and we plan the attack for the same day as the funeral so that our brides will all dressed for us. Once have the attack planned I have only one fear that the girls will evoke the phenom or the demon to help them fight. The day of the funeral arrived and after they lowered the king into the ground. We put the plan into action.

_**Brock’s** **POV**_

When our guards circled us I though it was to defend from attack until their drew swords on us and even Queen Tamina was taken aback as her Lady drew sword upon her. I was completely shocked but I fought as did the other kings and queen, when the Wyatts showed up they went straight for our brides I saw that they had Kofi tied to a sacrificial stake. When the Wyatts got to the girls they seemed to pull swords from thin air but Bray sent their weapons away with a wave of his hands. Natalie and Sasha fought off Bray and Braun while Cameron and Naomi fought Eric and Luke but then the scene was changing and Bray directed his magic at me but when I repelled it he got angry and when the other kings were able to do the same he growled. “You bonded your magic to them.” Bray yelled in frustration.” Braun stopped using magic and used his strength to take down myself and the other kings and queen. “Stop ladies or they will lose their heads.”Sir Rollins said as he and the other knights had swords on our necks. Once the girls stopped fighting Bray laughed and said “They must die either way so why not let the ladies see.” “I evoke the phenom as my sister is my sacrifice her blood is his tribute he will alone will serve me.”Natalie said as she slit Cameron’s throat “I invoke the demon as my sister is my sacrifice her blood is his tribute he alone will serve me.” Sasha said as she did the same to Naomi. The sky was black lighting struck the ground and a man in all black appeared and a fire rose up beside in and a man in back and red walked out of the flames. Bray and the others froze as the two men approached Natalie and Sasha who dropped to their knees and then pointed to the Wyatts. “My children of magic rise we will even the odds but you two must finish the fight as you are both powerful enough to invoke us so use your magic wisely.” the man in black said. Harper was struck by lightning and then Rowan was suddenly engulfed in flames. “Bray they call my husband a beast well I will show you a beast.” Natalie said before turning into a dragon. “They call my husband the big dog well meet the biggest dog.”Sasha said before turning into a giant hell hound. When they saw the beasts before them the knights ran away in terror. The dragon ripped Bray to pieces as the hell hound tore Strowman limb from limb. Natalie and Sasha turned back into themselves then grabbed Jimmy and Jey and rushed over to their dead sister. “Rise sister of mine our deed is done let the blood of the ones you love resurrect you.”Sasha and Natalie said as they cut their hand and the hands of the twin kings. A light enveloped the girls and the fallen queens rose from the ground good as new. “Evoking the Demon and Phenom was risky how did you know it would work?” Roman asked. “Well the Brothers of Destruction are our godfathers and their magic will always protect us as long as we trust in them, but I lost faith at one point after our mother died and I found my way back.”Natalie said as she hugged her sisters close..

_**Third** **party** **POV**_

The rouge knights and lady were caught and hanged the four kingdoms lived in harmony and each queen gave birth to a daughter and the Amazon queen had a boy. Brock loved his bride from the start and with all the dark magic gone from the land the all lived happily ever after.


End file.
